Five Nights at Freddy's 2
by SuperFanFiction123
Summary: Jeremy Fitzgerald is low on money, and really needs some, but there's only one job that's perfect for him, being the security guard for Freddy Fazbear's Pizaa. But can he survive working there for 5 nights?
1. Chapter 1

Five Nights at Freddy's 2

Fanfiction By: Caleb Buell

Chapter 1

I wake up in my small, torn up bed in my apartment on a Saturday morning in November. I start to get up, but decide to lay there in bed for a little while. _What should I do today,_ I think to myself. I think about maybe going to the bar, or possibly paying the rent, but then I remember that I don't have a lot of money. _Maybe I should get a job so that I can go to the bar and pay the rent,_ I think again. I ponder on the thought for a little while, wondering if I should or not. After about 5 minutes, I decide that I should go out and get a job.

I slowly get out of bed, just so that I won't trip over anything lying on the floor, especially broken ceiling that fell on the ground, and head towards my door to get the newspaper. I open the door, grab the newspaper, and walk to the kitchen. I set the newspaper on the table and make myself a cup of coffee and a biscuit. Once that's done, I sit at the table and flip towards the HELP WANTED section.

_Fry Cook needed at Bob's Burgers, Become a salesman/saleswomen at The Shoe Factory, Assistant needed for Publisher._ "There's nothing in here that I want to do." I say. I begin to close the newspaper when a job offering catches my eye.

_Grand Re-Opening! Vintage Pizzeria Given New Life! Come Be A Part Of The New Face Of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! What Could Go Wrong? $100.50 A Week! To Apply, Call: 1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR._

I've always been a fan of pizza, so I grab the phone and call the number on the ad.

"This is Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, how may I help you?" The man on the other line says.

"Hi, my name is Jeremy Fitzgerald, and I'm calling about the job offering." I say to the man.

"Oh yes, we've been needing a person here to be the night guard."

"Wait, wait, wait… I thought this was a job offering to be a cashier or something."

"Nope, it's for the night guard. I guess I must have forgot to put that in the ad. Well, are you still up for the job?"

"I guess so, I need the money pretty badly. I really need to pay the rent on my apartment, and $100 is just enough."

"That isn't really a lot of money for rent." The man says.

"Well, my apartment is pretty torn up. I didn't have enough money for anywhere else, so I chose this place."

"Ok then. Well, back to the job offering. Is tomorrow a good day to start?"

"Starting tomorrow? Isn't there going to an interview or even an application to fill out?"

"Nope. You're the only person interested in a job. Nobody else has called. Well, are you still interested?"

"I guess so. Should I stop by and get the feel for the place?"

"Nah, I'll give you the tour tomorrow. Just be there by 11 P.M."

"Ok. See you tomorrow." I say, ending the conversation.

I press the end call button on the phone. I feel a little nervous, but I'm also happy that I'm getting a job. I sit at home for the rest of the day, impatiently waiting for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

My watch says 10:58 when I pull into the parking lot of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I walk in, and I'm greeted by a man who seems to be in his late 50's.

"Hey! You must be Jeremy!" The man says. "I'm Freddy Fazbear, the owner of the joint. I'm the man that you talked to on the phone."

"Nice to meet you." I say to him.

"Thanks for taking up this job. We haven't had a guy to work the night shift for about a week."

"Well, like I said, I need the money pretty badly. I haven't had a job for about a month."

"Well, I think that this job will be perfect for you. Anyone can do it."

"That's great!"

Freddy checks his watch. "Oh my God! It's 11:15! We should get to the tour, your shift starts at 12."

He takes me around the place, making sure to show me everything. "First, of course, I'll show you were the main animatronics are. The Show Stage" He takes me over there, and tells me about each animatronic.

"First, we have our main animatronic, Freddy Fazbear."

I carefully inspect and admire how Freddy looks. He has shiny, brown fur, big, blue, polished eyes, rosy cheeks, short eyelashes, and some extra details. He holds a silver and black striped microphone in his right paw, wears a black bowtie and a black top hat, and has 2 black buttons on his stomach.

"The kids love Freddy, mostly because he's the lead singer. He's always been their favorite, even at the old restaurant." Freddy says.

"Wait, there was an old restaurant?" I ask him.

"Yep. Fredbear's Family Diner was the name. One day, I went in, bought the restaurant, and used that restaurant to create this one. But I'll tell you more about that later. Next, we have Bonnie the Bunny."

Bonnie has a similar look to Freddy's. He has a blue, glossy, metallic outside with a white stomach, green, big, polished eyes, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, big, long ears, and like Freddy, extra details. He has a red bowtie and holds a red and white guitar with a black neck.

"Bonnie is loved because of his mad guitar skills, and he also helps Freddy sing. But the older Bonnie at Fredbear's Family Diner wasn't as loved as the new one. The older Bonnie malfunctioned a lot at the older restaurant. The repairmen tried to fix him by taking him apart, seeing what's wrong, and putting him back together. They found that his servo motor had locked up his left arm and face, and that his voice box was messed up. They put together the rest of his body and worked on his face and arm, but found they were unfixable, so they gave up and left him without a face and a left arm."

"Ouch." I say.

"Yep, well, I guess we should get back to the tour. Here we have Chica the Chicken,"

Chica is also a lot like the other animatronics. She has a yellow, glossy, metallic outside like Bonnie, an orange beak, blue, big, polished eyes, long eyelashes, 3 stray "feathers" on her head, and rosy cheeks. She wears a bib that says, "**LET'S PARTY!**" a pink undergarment, and she holds a pink cupcake in her left hand.

"Chica is the backup singer for Freddy. She also had a rough past, but we'll get to that later. Let's get to the rest of the tour."

We walk over to where all of the games are, which is in the corner of the same room with the Show Stage.

"Over here we have the Game Area, along with one of the other animatronics, Balloon Boy." Freddy says.

Balloon Boy has a very round, and like Bonnie and Chica, metallic body structure, peach-colored skin, big, polished, blue eyes, red-brown hair, a brown triangular nose, and rosy cheeks. He wears a blue and red striped shirt, a propeller hat with the same pattern, blue pants, brown shoes, two buttons on his stomach and holds a sign that says, "**BALLOONS!" **in his left hand and a red and yellow striped balloon in his right.

"Balloon Boy here supplies the balloons to the kids, and also greets them with a nice, 'Hi,' or, 'Hello.'"

Freddy turns him on really quick. "Hi." Says Balloon Boy as he sticks out his arm to hand me a balloon. Freddy turns him back off, and he puts his arm back into place.

"Next stop in the tour is the Prize Counter." Says Freddy. We walk over to the other corner of the same room. The room has some plush dolls of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy, some balloons, a big present box, some drawings of what seems to be children and a puppet, some pizza decorations, a music box, and a poster with Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and something else that I can't recognize, and it says, "**ROCK! EAT! PARTY! PLAY!**"

"Um, Mr. Fazbear. What is that on the left of the poster?" I ask Freddy.

"Oh, that's The Mangle. I'll show you him later, but let me show you something else first."

Freddy winds up the music box, and once it's song is over, a puppet jumps out of the present box, startling me.

"Ha, ha, ha." Freddy Chuckles. "Did that scare you?"

"Yes sir, it did." I say back to him.

"Trust me, there is nothing here to be scared about."

He pushes the top of the present box down, bringing down the puppet as well.

"Well, on to the next room." Freddy says.

We go down a hall connected to the bottom on the room we were just in.

"This is Kids' Corner. That hunk of junk over there is The Mangle. He's an attraction for the toddlers. But you know toddlers, they just can't keep their hands to themselves. The toddlers kept on pulling The Mangle apart, and the staff had to put him back together after every shift. Eventually they just gave up, and left him as a 'take apart and put together' attraction. They call him The Mangle because of how much he's mangled."

"That sounds pretty bad." I say.

"Yep. I kinda feel bad for the thing, you know? He just has to deal with so much."

I believe what Freddy says, but it what confuses me is he said that sentence like the animatronic had feelings. Like it was alive. I push away that though and look at The Mangle. The Mangle has his endoskeleton head ripper from his exoskeleton, an endoskeleton and a mess of wires for a body, but other than that, he looks perfectly fine. He has a white head, rosy cheeks, and a pink snout with a lot of sharp teeth.

"Well, that's it for this room." says Freddy.

We walk to the left wall of the room we we're in and exit through a door on that wall. "This here is the Main Hall." says Freddy. "It leads to the Party Rooms and Parts/Service room."

We walk to the Part/Service room, and Freddy opens the door. When he opens it, I am shocked to see 4 broken animatronics laying on the floor or propped up on the wall.

"These are the animatronics from the previous location. They all either malfunctioned or the kids broke them. I heard that they started to malfunction, so I went in and bought the place, knowing I can make something out of these animatronics. Once I had a good look at them, I realized that I, or even expert repair men, couldn't fix them, so I brought in some new animatronics. Now to what I said earlier in the tour about Chica and Freddy. Freddy didn't malfunction like the others, but the kids ripped of some of the fur on him and took out some of the wires, so he wasn't able to work. Chica, on the other hand, had a story similar to Bonnie's. Chica's beak stopped moving, so the engineers did the take apart, see what's wrong, and put back together process. They took off her beak, but once it was taken off, the engineers knew that it couldn't be fixed. They actually were able to put it back on her, but it's just permanently open. We can't do anything to them now. After I bought the place, they were left here to rot, but they are also used for spare parts." Freddy explains.

I look at all the animatronics. It's kind of sad what happened to them. They're just left here to rot, left here with no purpose. While I look at the animatronics, one of them catches my eye.

"Hey, um, Mr. Fazbear. What's that one over there?" I say, looking at what seems to be a fox.

"Oh, that's Foxy the Pirate Fox. The Mangle is the remake of him. We thought that Foxy was too scary for the kids, so we made a new version of him. He never malfunctioned, but the kids kept up on tearing him apart. All of these animatronics have a sad story. I wish they still worked, 'cause I loved these as a kid." Freddy says.

He pulls out four pictures from his pocket and hands them to me.

"Is this what they looked like before this happened to them?" I ask him.

"Yep. The kids interacted with these animatronics better than the newer ones. When I re-opened this place, all of the kids that used to go to Fredbear's Family Diner were so disappointed to not see the original animatronics, but the newer ones started to grow on them, and so now, these are just forgotten." Freddy explains.

"That's pretty sad." I say.

"Yep… Well… Back to the tour."

I stand there, staring at the pictures. They all look similar to their counter parts. Freddy doesn't have the two buttons on his stomach, but that's about all the difference except for no rosy cheeks. Bonnie looks a lot different that she does now. She's a purple bunny, with no rosy cheeks, no whisker spots, and no eyelashes, but not much of a difference after that. Chica still has the "feathers" on her head, but has a bib that says, "**LET'S EAT!**" instead of, "**LET'S PARTY!**" and no rosy cheeks. Foxy has an eye patch and a hook, and no rosy cheeks. They are all bulkier than their counterparts and all have fur instead of a metallic outside (with an exception of Toy Freddy) and all have some endoskeleton parts showing because of some ripped fur.

"I'm so sorry for you guys." I whisper to myself.

"Mr. Fitzgerald, you coming?" Mr. Fazbear asks me."

"Yeah."

I join Mr. Fitzgerald and we walk down a big hallway and walk into a room on the side of the hallway.

"This is one of the Part Rooms. There are 3 others just like it. The 2 that are closer to your office, which is right down this hallway, have air vents that lead to your office. You might be wondering why there are air vents leading to your office, but it's only like that because that's how the original owner designed this place."

This room has balloons and lots of decorations, two tables with party hats on them, and lots of chairs.

Freddy checks his watch once again. "It's 11:55. Time to end the tour with the last place to visit. Your office."

We walk into a square room with a fan, a tv, a desk, a tablet, a flashlight, a poster of what seems to be the animatronics, a phone, and some drawings on the wall.

"This is your office. You will spend your shift of 12 P.M to 6 A.M. in here watching the cameras. Do you understand what you're supposed to do?" Freddy asks.

I nod my head.

"Well, good luck and good night."

Freddy walks out of the office. I inspect my office, getting the feel for what I'll be working in. I check my watch, which says 12 P.M. Time to start my shift.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My shift had just started when the phone rings. That's my lease priority right now, so I let it ring. But the phone answers anyway. "Oh, it's a voicemail." I say. The man on the phone starts to speak.

"_Uh, hello? Hello, hello? Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path."_

Well, at least I'll get to understand this job better.

"_Uh, now, I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company. Uh… that old restaurant was kind of left to rot for quite a while, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and above all, safety. They've spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day. Isn't that neat? _**–clears throat-**_ But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Heck, we should be paying them to guard you."_

I check my watch. "1 A.M.?! How long is this guy gonna talk?" I turn on the tablet, wondering what it does. When I turn it on, it shows the cameras. I mess around with it, looking through all of the cameras, but while I do that I notice something wrong. I switch to the camera on the Show Stage. "Wait a minute," I say, "where's Bonnie?! Why is he moving?" I check frantically on the cameras until I find her in Party Room 3, holding his guitar. "You stay right there, and don't you move." I say to myself. _How is she even able to move?_ I ask myself.

"_Uh, now that being said, no new system without its… kinks. Uh… you're only the second guy to work at that location. Uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about… conditions. Uh, we switched him over to the day shift, so hey, lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concerned that certain characters seemed to move around at night,-"_

Well, that explains Bonnie moving around.

"_-and even attempted to get into his office."_

They tried to get into his office?! Now I'm terrified. I made a very poor career choice.

"_Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on Earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that… the robots were never given a proper "night mode". So when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go try to find where the people are, and in this case, that's your office. So our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the Prize Counter, and it's rigged to be round up remotely. So just every once in a while, switch over to the Prize Counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all of the animatronics, but it does affect… one of them._** –clears throat-**_ Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor glitch in the system, something about the animatronics seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you in a suit, so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head, problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on for as long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in, will wander back out."_

I look at the empty animatronic head on the floor. I pick it up and put it on. When I put it on, Bonnie comes into the room from the right air vent.

"Holy Crap!" I say. "How did she get in here?"

Bonnie crosses from the right of the room to the middle, and suddenly disappears.

"How… how… how is that even possible?!" I say frantically.

"_Uh, something else worth mentioning is kind of the modern design of the building. You may have noticed that there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light!"_

I pick up the flashlight and flick it on and off. "This is _sooooo _helpful." I say sarcastically.

"_And even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it. Uh, you should be golden! Uh, check the lights, put on the Freddy head if you need to, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake. Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow."_

The voicemail ends with a soothing click. I check my watch. It's 2 A.M. _Man, he talked forever, _I think to myself. I bring up the tablet and check the cameras. I make sure to wind up the music box, since that is my number 1 priority. After I wind it up, I quickly check all of the cameras, and Bonnie happens to be the only one out of place. He's in Party Room 2, waiting to get into that airvent. I check the light on the Left Airvent, luckily finding no one there.

"This job isn't so bad." I say, very nervous. I might have spoken too soon.

Nothing happens until 3 A.M. When 3 A.M. finally arrives, Bonnie decides to give me a nice little visit. I hesitantly put on the Freddy mask, and Bonnie comes on in. He leaves rather quickly, but I scold myself for not instantly putting on that mask. I don't wish to find out what happens if I don't. I quickly wind up the music box, but don't do much after that. I sit there at the desk bored. I decide to pull out my phone and play some games on it to calm myself down, but Chica thinks otherwise. She's standing at the end of the hallway, looking at me. It feels like she's staring into my soul. She gradually moves forward, but not that far forward. While Chica's standing there, I notice something wrong about her. Her beak is gone, and her eyes are almost completely black, like someone replaced her eyes with oil. "That's really creepy." I say. Chica finally leaves at 4 A.M. I check the cameras again, only to find that the music box is about to go out. I frantically switch to the Prize Counter and wind it up.

I decide to play on my phone for the rest of the time, but Bonnie really likes to get on my nerves. She's in the Right Airvent, but she's not yet in the blind spot, so I sit there, waiting for him to make a move. 5 A.M. rolls around pretty quickly. Bonnie decides to finally enter the blind spot of the Right Airvent, so I put on the mask. Once Bonnie is gone, I sit there at the desk, doing nothing. 6 A.M. eventually comes around. I set the tablet on the desk and leave the office. When I'm leaving, I'm greeted by Freddy Fazbear.

"So, how was your first day?" he asks me.

"Fine, I guess." I reply.

"Well, that's good, cause it will be like that for 4 more days." Says Freddy, giggling at what he said. "Well, see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow." I say back to him. And with that, I leave the restaurant, in a hurry to get home.


	4. Chapter 4

I lay in my bed for about an hour until I finally decide to get up. I was laying there in thought for that hour, thinking about all that happened last night. I never would have thought that all of that happen. Animatronics coming to life and trying to get into my office?! Crazy! I think about quitting the job, but I need that money so badly. If I don't pay the rent, then I have no apartment anymore. I wonder what tonight will be like.

I finally manage to get out of bed. I get up and walk to the kitchen, making my usual coffee and biscuit. I don't grab the newspaper right now. I'm not in the mood to read. I sit at the table eating, doing nothing except replaying all that happened last night in my head._ How was Bonnie even able to move? _I ask myself._ I understand that they haven't been given a proper night mode, but I never would have thought that they would try to get into my office. _When I finish my breakfast, I decide to run by the market to get some coffee and snacks for tonight. But then I realize that I have no money right now, so I search frantically for some.

I almost destroy my apartment looking for money. I find a $10 bill under my bed. I walk out the door, picking up the newspaper and throwing it inside, and walk to my car. I start it up and head to the market.

When I walk into the market, I run into Freddy.

"Hey Jeremy. How you doin'?" Freddy asks.

"Pretty good, sir." I reply.

"Ay, don't call me sir. Call me Freddy. I like that better."

"Well, ok then, Freddy."

"So, are you ready for tonight?"

"Well, I guess so. I am only a security guard. Not much I really have to do." I say, pretending to joke.

"Ha ha. Well, I need to get going. I let the assistant manager run the place for a while while I picked up some stuff here. I told him that he could be the manager until 10, so I need to get back."

"Ok. I need to get going to. See you later tonight."

"See you tonight." Says Freddy, ending the conversation. He walks through the front door and gets into his car. I walk through the aisles that I need to go through and grab everything I need. I check out and start my car. I drive home in a hurry so that I can get everything together and be ready for tonight. I have a feeling that things are going to get tougher tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm in my car and on my way to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza when the clock strikes 11:30. I really hope that my feeling about tonight is proven wrong. I finally arrive at Freddy Fazbear's at around 11:45. I walk into the building and am only greeted by janitors, and by greeted I mean totally ignored. I ignore them and walk to my office, surprised that Freddy hasn't come up and greeted me yet. I reach my office and set my coffee and snacks down on my desk. When I'm finally settled in, Freddy struts into my office.

"I see you finally made it here." He says.

"Yep. No trouble getting here." I say.

"That's good. Well, you excited for your second night."

"I guess so. I'm making me some money, so that's good."

"Yeah… Well, I'll let you get to work. Your shift is about to start. Have a good night."

"You too." And with that, Freddy whirls around and walks out the door. The clock eventually hits 12, and I get another voicemail.

"_Ah… hello, hello! Uh, see, I told you your first night wouldn't be a problem. You're a natural!"_

"_Uh, by now I'm sure you've noticed the older models sitting in the back room. Uh, those are from the previous location. We just use them for parts now. The idea at first was to repair them… uh, they even starting retrofitting them with some new technology, but they were just so ugly, you know? The smell… uh, so the company went in a whole new direction and make the super kid-friendly. Uh, those older ones shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, the whole Freddy head trick should work on them too, so, whatever."_

I quickly wind up the music box.

"_Uh… heh… I love those old characters. Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate? Oh wait, hold on… oh yeah, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, that one was always a bit twitchy, uh… I'm not sure the Freddy head trick will work on Foxy, uh. If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash your light at him from time to time. Those older models would always get disoriented with bright lights. It would cause a system restart, or something. Uh, come to think of it, you might want to try that on any room where something undesirable might be. It might hold them in place for a few seconds. That glitch might be in some of the newer models too."_

"_One more thing – don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked that puppet thing. It was always… thinking, and it can go anywhere… I don't think the Freddy mask will fool it, so just don't forget the music box."_

"_Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night. Talk to you tomorrow."_

"Finally, he stopped talking." I mumble to myself. I pull up the tablet and check the cameras, making sure to wind up the music box first. I check all of the cameras. Bonnie is in the Right Airvent, and Chica is in the main hall. I can relax a little bit with just them being out. But when 3 animatronics are out, that's when I get nervous. I constantly check the cameras, making sure that the rest of the animatronics stay in their proper places. I put down the tablet and check the airvents, only to find Bonnie in the right one. I quickly put on the Freddy mask, and he leaves with his usual slide across the room.

Once Bonnie is gone, I check the hallway in front of the office. When I do, I see someone (or something) unfamiliar. Then I remember what the guy on the phone said. _"Did you ever see Foxy the Pirate?... If for some reason he activates during the night and you see him standing at the far end of the hall, just flash you light at him from time to time."_

"Foxy." I mumble under my breath. He stands there at the end of the hall, menacingly, watching me. I flash my light at him multiple times, but he doesn't move. I bring up the cameras, making sure to wind up the music box. I don't want the puppet thing that the guy on the phone had mentioned to come after me.

I flash my flashlight at Foxy some more, and he eventually leaves, but Chica takes his place. I check the cameras again, only to find Mangle at the Prize Counter. It's 3 A.M, so I can deal with those 4 animatronics, but I am a little jittery. I pull myself together and focus back on work. I decide to finally drink some coffee and eat a few snacks so that I won't fall asleep. Chica gradually moves forward until she finally is in my office. I put on the Freddy mask, and she leaves. I pull up the tablet and check the cameras. Bonnie is crouching by the airvent in Party Room 2. Not a surprise that he's there. I go through all the cameras and find nothing else out of place. I wind up the music box and put down the tablet.

I'm able to relax until 4 A.M. Foxy disturbs my relaxation, which I'm really ticked about. He's at the end of the hallway as usual. I flash the light at him, but am stopped by a flashing light on the tablet. I pull it up. When I do, I notice that the music box is about to run out. I wind it up and put down the tablet. I check the airvents, and Bonnie, as usual, is in the Right Airvent. I put on the mask, and he leaves. 5 A.M. finally rolls around. I pull up the tablet and find Chica in the Left Airvent, Bonnie in the Right Airvent, and Foxy and Mangle in the hallway. I'm surrounded.

Chica makes her way to the blind spot of the Left Airvent. I put on the mask as quickly as I can and, as usual, she leaves. I flash the light at Mangle and Foxy for a little while, but I have to wind up the music box. I wind it up quickly. When I put down the tablet, Bonnie is in the blind spot of the Right Airvent. I once again put on the mask. He leaves, and now all I have to deal with is Mangle and Foxy. I flash the light multiple times, but am stopped by the sound of chimes. My shift is over. Mangle and Foxy seem to disappear instantly. I gather my stuff and walk out of my office.

I'm once again greeted by Freddy at the front of the restaurant. "How was tonight?" he asks me.

"Fine." I reply. "But, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"Have you noticed anything strange about the animatronics?"

"No. Why?"

"Oh, never mind then. I must have been hallucinating last night. I thought I saw one of the animatronics twitch of something."

"That's strange. I'll have someone look into it. I was probably a hallucination, but I'll check into it."

"Oh. Well, see ya." I say.

"Bye." Says Freddy.

I walk out the front door of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I wanted to tell him about the animatronics moving around, but I was afraid that he would think that I was crazy and fire me. I decide to just push everything aside, but I fail. I keep on thinking about all of those animatronics moving, trying to get to me. Trying to _kill_ me. I finally manage to think about something else when I reach my car. I get in and drive away from the restaurant, trying to put as much distance between me and there.


End file.
